


to begin with

by misspamela



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Seriously That's It, hi i'm new to the fandom and i bring porn, just explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamela/pseuds/misspamela
Summary: Missing scene, Alec and Magnus' first time.“Okay,” Magnus says gently, pushing him upright and putting a few inches of space between them. He’s got his hand fisted in Alec’s shirt and he’s not pulling away, but Alec’s heart still pounds harder. Please,don't let him back out now.  “You need to take a couple of breaths.” He presses his forehead to Alec’s, stroking the back of his neck. “Hi,” he whispers, looking up at Alec through his lashes. He smiles, slow and gentle, and so beautiful.Alec can feel himself smiling in return, helplessly. “Hi yourself,” he whispers back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Abby for the beta!

They crash into the bedroom wildly, Magnus’ shoulder catching on the doorframe. Alec is trying to steer him, but his hands are still on Magnus’ face. He can’t stop kissing him, can’t stop moving. Alec has imagined this moment so many times since he met Magnus -- he’d only imagined it a handful of times before he met Magnus, flashes of images in his mind, pectorals and abs, and the sensation of skin on skin -- but this is nothing like he thought. He’s hard as hell and sweating, unsure of where to put his hands, his feet. Alec hasn’t felt like this since that one summer he grew six inches and had to relearn his whole body. His foot catches on the rug and he nearly trips. 

“Okay,” Magnus says gently, pushing him upright and putting a few inches of space between them. He’s got his hand fisted in Alec’s shirt and he’s not pulling away, but Alec’s heart still pounds harder. Please,don't let him back out now. “You need to take a couple of breaths.” He presses his forehead to Alec’s, stroking the back of his neck. “Hi,” he whispers, looking up at Alec through his lashes. He smiles, slow and gentle, and so beautiful. 

Alec can feel himself smiling in return, helplessly. “Hi yourself,” he whispers back.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Magnus says, the hand on Alec’s neck making longer and longer strokes, Magnus’ nails scraping from the back of Alec’s head to the knob at the top of his spine. “We can take our time.”

“Me neither.” Alec closes his eyes, utterly overwhelmed. He has this. He has...this.

“Since neither of us are going anywhere,” Magnus murmurs, “I think it’s my turn.” He grabs hold of the front of Alec’s pants, curling his fingers under the waistband and yanking Alec’s hips forward. Alec gasps, cupping Magnus’ head and leaning in for a kiss. 

Magnus is still pulling on his pants, walking backwards, guiding Alec toward the bed. As Alec stumbles forward, he can feel Magnus’ hands doing something, skimming over the top of his boxers, closer than anyone’s ever been, but not anywhere near as close as Alec would like. He can feel himself get even harder, straining toward Magnus’ wonderful hands. Alec makes a rough, desperate sound, sliding his lips, open-mouthed, across Magnus’ cheekbone.

Suddenly, with a twist of his hips, Magnus pulls hard, tossing Alec onto the bed. “Are you going to uh,” Alec waves his hands around, “get my clothes off?” 

“Darling,” Magnus says, crawling toward Alec on the bed. “For your first time? We’re doing this the old-fashioned way.” He straddles Alec’s hips and smiles down at him. Alec rolls his hips, gasping at the contact. Everything is so hot all of a sudden. 

Magnus slides his hands under Alec’s shirt, pushing it up. Alec sits up and yanks it off, rolling his hips again as he does, shuddering at the contact. “Look at you,” Magnus says, tracing his hands lightly over Alec’s arms, his chest, his stomach. Alec can’t breathe. He’s going to die here, before he can even get his pants off. “Magnus,” he says, desperately. “Please.” He’s not sure what he’s asking for, but whatever it is, he wants it. 

No, he does know. 

“I want to see you,” he says, pulling at Magnus’ shirt. He sits up again, wrapping his arm around Magnus’ waist to steady him, grinding them together. Alec closes his eyes and tries really hard not to come. “Please,” he whispers. Magnus nods, one eyebrow going up in invitation. 

Alec keeps one arm around Magnus’ waist and uses the other to yank off Magnus’ shirt. He may be inexperienced with sex, but he knows how to use his body, stabilizing himself with his core, thigh muscles bracing down on the mattress. It makes everything even more obscene in the best way, using the body he trained to fight and kill for this, just to get his hands on Magnus’ skin. 

When he imagined them together, he pictured Magnus snapping his fingers and their clothes disappearing in a puff of blue smoke. This is better. He knows Magnus as a warlock, too beautiful and too powerful to touch. Pulling his shirt off, watching the fabric bunch and slide against his muscles, catching on the necklaces around his neck...this is the human side of Magnus. Alec is close enough to see the sweat beading at his hairline, to hear the hitch in his breathing as their hips meet. Alec doesn’t think much about his own human side, but he’s suddenly grateful for it, their shared humanity that allows them to come together like this. 

He mouths at Magnus’ neck, scraping his teeth down the tendons, making Magnus shudder in his arms. Alec wants to catalog every sensation, this feeling of skin on skin, but it’s all starting to blur together. He’s going to come like this, he realizes, the feeling building as he thrusts up against Magnus. His breathing speeds up, and he’s clutching at Magnus’ shoulders. Nothing matters except riding this sensation, harder, faster--

In his next breath, Alec is flat on his back, his head bouncing against the pillow. “Not yet, Alexander.” Magnus is still straddling him, rising up on his knees, his eyes flashing gold in the dark. He cocks his head to one side. “You’re close, aren’t you?” He lowers himself down, covering Alec with his body. “How should I finish you?” he murmurs, nipping small kisses all over Alec’s face and down his chest. “My hands?” One hand trails down, unzipping Alec’s pants, not providing enough friction to satisfy, but Alec’s cock pulses and he has to bite his lip to keep from coming. “Or maybe my mouth?” Magnus turns his head and sucks Alec’s finger into his mouth. 

“Keep talking,” Alec blurts out. “I think uh...I think that might do it.” 

Magnus pulls his mouth off Alec’s finger with a half-laugh, half-moan. He smiles, his eyes crinkling at the edges, and presses his grin into Alec’s chest. “The things you say, my dear.” He hitches himself up on his arm, bracing himself over Alec. He’s breathing heavily, his makeup smeared a little, and he’s so beautiful and precious. Alec can’t believe he almost threw this away, that Magnus is still afraid that Alec will leave him after all this, after seeing him flushed and vulnerable and so, so damn hot. 

“Next time we’ll go slow,” Alec says, leaning up to kiss him again. “Magnus, just -- clothes, please.” Feeling bold, he slips his hand down the back of Magnus’ pants and grabs his ass. Magnus’ mouth drops open and his hips jerk forward. Magnus raises his hand and there’s a wild moment where static electricity seems to diffuse in the air, everything blinking and fuzzing, and when he comes to, they’re both naked.

Alec only has a moment to enjoy it, feeling their bodies pressed together, cocks lined up, before the sensation takes over, more skin than Alec’s ever felt in his life sliding against his own. He cracks, the orgasm ripping through him, pulsing and shuddering against Magnus’ stomach. Everything goes fuzzy again, but it isn’t Magnus’ magic this time, he’s just coming so hard and so deep, stronger than he’d ever thought possible. “Oh god,” he says, when he can think again. His voice is hoarse, like he’s been yelling. 

“Welcome back,” Magnus whispers. He’s still hard, Alec realizes, hot and pulsing against Alec’s thigh, but he doesn’t do anything about it, just looks at Alec in awe, like he's the center of the goddamn universe. Alec pulls him down for a kiss, gentle and soft, no urgency left in him. 

His lips move over Magnus’, tracing them, dropping kisses along his cheekbone, nipping at his ear. He isn’t sure what to do now, does he offer...or just reach his hand down and…? Alec stays with the kissing, which is something he feels comfortable doing. 

Magnus doesn’t push, just keeps kissing him back, raised up on one elbow. The mess between them is gone, but they’re still slick with sweat, and Magnus is still so hard. He lays his hand along Alec’s jaw, and Alec shifts and turns toward him. At that movement, Magnus’ hand twitches, the pads of his fingers pressing briefly into Alec’s cheek. A fine tremor runs through him and he inhales sharply. 

That’s what does it, that little inhale. Alec can feel the trembling, the smallest catch of breath. He knows Magnus is trying to control himself, trying to hold himself together. Knowing that, knowing how Magnus is holding himself back for Alec’s own comfort...that thought pushes him forward. 

Alec reaches down and grips Magnus, so hard and hot in his hand. Maybe he should have used some kind of finesse, some...technique, but Magnus has had 17,000 lovers who probably had technique. He just has Alec right now, and Alec has him in his hand, jerking him hard and slow, hoping he likes it. 

“Oh- oh,” Magnus starts pumping his hips, pushing into Alec’s hand. He’s panting shallowly, and Alec can’t believe he gets to see him like this. Magnus is babbling, “Yes, like that, don’t stop,” nosing into Alec’s temple. 

“Yes,” Alec whispers. He’s so quiet that he’s not sure Magnus hears him. “Do it. Next time-- next time--” 

But he doesn’t get to say what he wants to do next time, because Magnus stiffens and comes, jerking into Alec’s hand. He falls down onto one elbow, gasping and stuttering for breath. Alec can feel his magic go wild for a second, like breathing in lightning. Magnus rolls away from him long enough to magic away the mess, and collapses, stretching out on the bed next to him. 

The bed is bigger, Alec notices, and the room is subtly redecorated. He can’t tell how, exactly, just that it’s somehow a little brighter.

Magnus turns his head toward Alec, not lifting it off the pillow. _I did that_ , Alec thinks, warmth blooming across his chest. _I wore him out_. Magnus smiles and the warmth turns into giddiness. 

“You’re a quick learner,” Magnus says, reaching up to smooth Alec’s hair away from his face. “I should have expected that.” 

Alec catches his hand and kisses his fingers. “I don’t know,” he says. “I think I need a lot more practice.” Inspired, feeling a little bold, he sucks the tip of Magnus’ finger into his mouth briefly, enjoying the way Magnus’ eyes go wild, the glamour dropping momentarily. “Lots and lots of practice.”

“Hmmm, I don’t know.” Now Magnus’ eyes are shining in a way that has nothing to do with the glamour. “I can be a harsh taskmaster, Alexander.” He reaches up lazily to pull Alec down for a kiss. 

The front door slams. 

Alec can feel Jace through the bond. Anger that isn’t his own washes through him, simmering down as Jace retreats into the guest room. 

“OK, round two,” Magnus says, rolling his eyes. “But this time, let’s make it louder.” 

Alec can feel himself blushing. His face gets hot and he hears Magnus laugh. “I’ve been waiting to see how far that blush goes,” Magnus says, tracing down his chest with one finger. “Not ready for loud and public yet, hmm?”

“Not yet,” Alec says. “But I’m getting there.”


End file.
